Broken Promises
by Lie Auri
Summary: Janji sudah terlanjur terlanggar. Ada kalanya kita harus rela melepas cinta dan berhenti mengenang masa lalu yang kita miliki, kita sudah berbalik arah, beradu punggung, dan mengarah pada jalan yang berbeda. [Edited & repost version dari acc FFn ketiga Auri, disana udah di delete]


Broken Promises

**-Hitsugaya Auri- (Hm, sekarang Auri balik ke pen name lama, Lie Auri)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Length: One Shoot (Flash Fiction)**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, abal, gaje**

**Don't like... Don't read.**

**Summary: **Janji sudah terlanjur terlanggar. Ada kalanya kita harus rela melepas cinta dan berhenti mengenang masa lalu yang kita miliki, kita sudah berbalik arah, beradu punggung, dan mengarah pada jalan yang berbeda. [Edited & repost version dari acc FFn ketiga Auri, disana udah di delete]

Nb: Untuk pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia memang tidak saya jelaskan secara rinci, gomenne...

***Hitsugaya Auri***

SMA Karakura, 17 Januari 2013, 15.30.

"Ichigo, kau tidak mengerti aku!" Rukia berteriak kencang. Aves dan insekta yang berada di sekitar Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berperang buru-buru meninggalkan taman belakang SMA Karakura. Mungkin para aves dan insekta itu khawatir akan keselamatan gendang telinga mereka.

"Kau yang membuat dirimu begitu rumit, sehingga aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu!" Ichigo membalas dengan tajam. Kerutan di dahinya semakin menjadi ketika ia beradu mulut.

"Aku? Rumit? Tidak salah? Aku simpel Ichi. Seorang gadis yang hanya ingin dimengerti!"

"Kheh, terserah apa katamulah. Aku tak peduli!"

"Siapa juga yang berharap kau peduli?!"

"Aku bertaruh, kau akan menyesali kata-katamu nanti, Rukia."

"Menyesal atau tidak aku nanti, itu sama sekali bukanlah urusanmu!"

"Apa katamulah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan menangis. Lemah."

Plak. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Ichigo.

"Jaga ucapanmu Ichigo."

Rukia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang SMA Karakura, yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perdebatan sengit Ichigo dan Rukia. Matanya memerah, namun ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis.

Glgaaarr…

Petir tampak seperti memecah belah langit. Kemudian, jutaan tetes hujan yang turun menghujam bumi, bersamaan dengan tetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk _amethyst _Rukia. Ia telah menghianati tiga janjinya. Bila ia tahu kalau ia takkan kuat, lebih baik janji-janji tersebut tidak perlu ada sama sekali.

Rukia berlari menerobos hujan. Ia tak peduli bila ia bisa sakit nantinya. Tak peduli dengan petir yang terus menyambar. Tak peduli dengan tusukan hujan yang membuatnya ia mengigil. Yang dipikirannya hanya satu, pergi ke perkuburan secepatnya, menenangkan nyeri hatinya. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, pada dua orang yang amat dikasihinya. Kuchiki Hisana dan Kurosaki Masaki.

***Hitsugaya Auri***

"Nee-san… Apa Nee-san dengar aku? Ini Rukia, Nee-san. Gomenasai, Nee-san. Rukia tidak bisa menepati janji Rukia untuk terus tersenyum. Untuk kali ini, Rukia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Rukia minta maaf ya, Nee-san. Sekarang Rukia lemah dan rentan, bukan menjadi perempuan kuat seperti yang Nee-san harapkan. Hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berada di ujung tanduk, Nee-san… Rukia hanya ingin dimengerti, Nee-san. Nee-san… Bantu Rukia menjawabnya. Apa Rukia salah, bila Rukia ingin dimengerti oleh Ichigo?" Rukia berujar, nyaris seperti bisikan. Suaranya diredam hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Di sisi makam kakak tersayangnya, Kuchiki Hisana, Rukia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Rukia ingin dimengerti, Nee-san. Rukia ingin mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dari Ichigo, yang tampaknya semakin hari semakin berkurang. Apa Ichigo bosan dengan Rukia ya, Nee-san? Rukia tidaklah cantik, pendek, dan berdada rata. Rukia juga membosankan, tidak tahu _fashion_, juga kuno. Rukia tidak sebanding dengan Ichi... Apa hubungan ini kami sudahi saja? Apa memang sudah berakhir? Nee-san… Rukia ingin Ichigo mengerti Rukia. Mengerti ketika Rukia sedang ingin sendiri, sedang butuh bimbingannya, atau sedang haus kasih sayang darinya."

"Nee-san… Apa Rukia boleh menanyakan sesuatu? Bisakah kami mempertahankan hubungan ini?"

Gleggarr

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar, meretakkan langit. Rukia terdiam sesaat. Tiap tetes air matanya bersatu dengan hujan. Ia ingin menjadi kuat dan mencoba menjadi seseorang yang berhati besi. Namun, ia masih rapuh.

"Nee-san, Rukia pamit dulu ya. Rukia ingin mengunjungi Bibi Masaki sebentar."

Rukia kemudian berjalan. Walaupun tertutup kabut, namun Rukia tahu persis dimana makam Kurosaki Masaki berada. Rukia kemudian bersimpuh di samping makam Masaki.

"Bibi, ini Rukia, apa bibi masih ingat? Apa kabar, Bibi? Pasti baik ya? Semoga begitu."

"Bibi, maaf Rukia mengingkari janji Rukia. Rukia minta maaf ya. Rukia gagal menepati janji Rukia untuk selalu akur dengan Ichigo. Maaf ya, Bibi."

Rukia terdiam, namun otaknya berpikir. Bagaimana bisa, ia melanggar tiga janji sekaligus hari ini, dan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit! Melanggar janji bukanlah suatu kebiasaan baik dan benar-benar tercela untuk seorang Kuchiki.

Rukia tersadar ketika dirasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi terkena hujaman hujan.

"Apa hujan sudah berhenti?"

Rukia bergumam pelan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Rukia melihat ke atasnya, dapat ia lihat ada seseorang yang sedang memayunginya. Seorang _senpai _dengan rambut berwarna raven dan mata dengan iris berwarna _aqua green, _dengan tatapan yang begitu menyejukkan hati. Shiba Kaien.

"Kuchiki, tidak baik hujan-hujanan. Kau bisa sakit. Biar kuantar ke _mansion_ keluarga Kuchiki."

Rukia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kaien. Setelah ia berpamitan dengan Masaki, Kaien mengatar Rukia ke _mansion _Kuchiki.

***Hitsugaya Auri***

Kuchiki Mansion, 20 Januari 2013, 20.00

Rukia menuliskan sesuatu di jurnal hariannya. Ditemani cahaya temaram lampu, Rukia menuliskan isi hatinya.

_Ichigo…_

_Air mata dan tangisanku,_

_Yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku,_

_Karenamu,_

_Itu menandakan sesuatu hal tabu,_

_Yang kuyakin kau pun harus tahu,_

_Bulir air mata itu,_

_Jatuh hanya untukmu,_

_Menandakan aku __menyayangimu__,_

_Dan jangan tinggalkan aku,_

_Karena aku ingin kau selalu ada untukku._

_Ichi, kau ingat puisi itu? Masa lalu ya, hehe… Tapi, tampaknya sekarang kita sudah berbalik arah, beradu punggung, dan mengarah pada jalan yang berbeda. Tanpa ada yang saling meninggalkan, karena sekarang kita memang bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan._

_Satu hari setelah kita cek-cok di sekolah, kau langsung menggandeng Senna ke sekolah. Tampaknya, kita sudah benar-benar putus ya. Ichi, setelah kita cek-cok, aku pergi ke makam Nee-san dan Bibi Masaki. Itu benar-benar membuat perasaanku lebih nyaman._

_ Entah bagaimana, Kaien-senpai menemukanku dan mengantarku pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, dia tidak banyak berbicara. Namun, ketika hari Jum'at, ia mengantarku pulang dari sekolah dan berbicara banyak._

_ "Kuchiki, sekarang kau dan Kurosaki sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kau tahu, ada kalanya kita harus rela melepas cinta dan berhenti mengenang masa lalu yang kita miliki, untuk hal yang lebih baik kedepannya. Layaknya gumpalan awan hitam yang melepas hujan, hingga langit bisa kembali cerah, dan bila kau beruntung, kau bisa dapatkan pelangi."_

_ Ichi, kupikir perkataan Kaien-senpai ada benarnya. Kurelakan kamu._

THE END


End file.
